It just happens
by crazychipmunkfan
Summary: Brittany finds out the most shocking news a sixteen year old could ever get. But how will her and Alvin's lives change? Cartoon/CGI


**Brittany's P.O.V**

I woke up with the sun shining on my face through the open slit on my curtains. I groaned and covered my face with my pillow. What time is it anyway? I took the pillow off my face before turning my head to see it said 9:30. 9:30! I'm never up at 9:30 on a Saturday! What the fuck is going on here?

But something is different. I feel different. I felt like the inside of my stomach was churning. I put my hand on it, thinking it will calm down but it didn't. Suddenly, I felt a wave of nausea start to make it's way to my mouth.

I jumped out of bed and held my hand to my mouth as I made my way to the bathroom. The second I got there I didn't waste no time getting on my knees and hurling my insides out into the toilet. That's strange. What did I eat last night? I remember Alvin coming over, but that was two days ago. Wait a minute. {Flashbacks! Flashbacks! Oh, how I love flashbacks}

"_Thanks for dinner, Ms. Miller." Alvin said, after wiping his mouth off. Ms. Miller smiled at him before taking our empty plates and putting them in the sink._

"_Brittany, are you sure you don't want to go to the school to see Jeanette and Simon's science piece?" Ms. Miller asked me for probably the 100__th__ time. We already know Jeanette and Simon are going to get first place. They always got first place in anything academic since they met in third grade._

"_I'm sure." I said to Ms. Miller, before standing up to give her a hug good-bye._

"_And besides, she has me to keep her company." Alvin said. Even though he was joking, Ms. Miller glared at him from over my shoulder._

"_Alvin, I don't want no funny business going on in here do you understand?" Ms. Miller said to Alvin. Alvin nodded and I giggled under my breath. After Ms. Miller left, Alvin and I just laid on my bed in my bedroom watching a boring scary movie._

"_I'm bored." I complained. Seriously, who wouldn't? It's always the same shit in every scary movie. A couple dies while having sex, the girl trips, the black guy usually dies first and the only survivor is usually a girl. Nothing special._

"_Wanna make out?" Alvin asks me and I giggle._

"_You read my mind." I said, before wrapping my arms around his neck and smashing my lips onto his, giving him a passionate kiss. His whole weight was pressed against the front of my body as he pushed me down onto the bed. Soon I felt something wet press against my sealed lips. His tongue. I gladly gave him entrance and soon his tongue and mine were dancing around. I felt his hand reach the zipper of my miniskirt and suddenly I pushed him off._

"_S-Sorry, Britt. I didn't know what-" Before he could finish, I straddled his lap and placed my hands behind his neck. If he was ready, so was I._

"_I'm ready." I whispered into his ear, in my most seductive voice ever. Clearly, you can tell what happened next._

Oh shit! I flushed the toilet and pressed my hand to my stomach. I felt something. But I don't know how to explain it. I felt something…inside. It felt like something was growing inside of me.

Am I really?

My heart pounded one million times against my chest as I finally came to a conclusion.

I may be…pregnant with…Alvin's child.

I stood up and opened the medicine cabinet and started rummaging around it until I found what I was looking for. A pregnancy test. I took it out it's box and {Obviously} peed on the stick after what seemed like two minutes. The box said two lines means positive and one line means negative. I looked at the test and gasped.

Two lines. I-I'm pregnant. I couldn't stop the tears that started to flow like rivers out of my eyes. The whole world just seemed to stop. How would Alvin feel? How would Ms. Miller and Dave feel? How would Jeanette and Eleanor or Simon and Theodore feel? This can't be happening. No! No! I'm only sixteen. If I was twenty or over, maybe I would've accepted it. But this!

I screamed as loud as I could in this soundproof bathroom and threw the pregnancy test into the trash. No! No! NO! I slowly sat down on the floor and curled into a tiny ball in the corner. This can't be happening. It just can't.


End file.
